Canister filters are frequently used on a variety of equipment including gasoline engines, construction equipment, and many other types of industrial equipment. These filters are used to remove debris from liquids in fluid systems such as hydraulic systems, lubrication systems, and fuel systems.
Canister filter systems usually include a base that is attached to the equipment, a canister (also called a housing, cup, can, or cover), and a filter element, which is removably positioned inside the canister. Once the filter has been placed inside the canister, the canister is attached to the base to form a sealed enclosure around the filter element. The canister, base, and filter element define fluid pathways directing fluid flow through the filter element. The filter element contains filter media that removes, and collects contaminants from the fluid passing through. Collected contaminants can include dirt, water, soot, ash, metal shavings and other harmful debris.
U.S. Patent Application. 2013/0313183 to M. Allott et al. is directed to a filter element having a center tube defining a central reservoir and including an interior sidewall, an end plate and a pocket defining a port extending from the end plate into the central reservoir. The pocket of the filter element includes an inner wall, an outer wall, and a plurality of projections extending from the outer wall of the pocket toward the interior sidewall of the center tube.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.